


You Know Me Too Well

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin has a surprise for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between the Hale house fire and the start of the series. Written for challenge 6 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Marin stepped onto the porch of the Hale house. Before she could knock on the door, Laura answered. “I could smell you coming from a mile away, with that perfume you’re wearing” the Alpha said.

“Do you like it?” said Marin. It was a scent she’d picked out especially for when she was seeing Laura.

Laura leaned in towards Marin’s neck and sniffed. After a few seconds, she stepped back so she was inches from Marin’s face and smiled. “I do.”

“I thought you might” said Marin. “It’s called ‘Moonlit Woods’ and supposed to smell like the forest.”

Laura laughed. “You know me too well” she said, kissing the emissary. After a moment, she broke the kiss. Marin began to protest, but Laura placed her finger on Marin’s lips. “Come inside.” she said, taking her girlfriend by the hand and leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

Marin decided the perfume had been a good choice.


End file.
